


Cut-throat

by Sara Generis (kanadka)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis
Summary: The popularity of the starched ruff as a fashion element hits Denmark right around the time he peaks.





	Cut-throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



"Dunno when it began," says Denmark. The joys of a nation's development, Norway supposes. "But it's real itchy, with the starched ruffs. An' I don't think it suits me."

Norway's inclined to agree. "So what's the excuse, then," he mutters.

"Fer shaving it off?"

"Fer me."

"Ah," says Denmark. "Mirror ain't polished?" He's asking, not telling. Bearded in soap's lather, he grins. "C'mon, I'd only trust _you_ with this."

Dumb Dane. Dumb Dane with his butter-soft voice and his eyes like sea. "Well, hold still," says Norway, oddly fond. He leans in close and drags the razor over Denmark's throat.


End file.
